So Long
by JadePeetaPotter
Summary: "So long old friend," Salazar said in a hoarse voice, "So long..." This is a story about the founding of Hogwarts
1. Prologue

【Prologue: The Hope of Our Kind】

"Hi." A cold, stiff voice echoed in a dark alley, the spooky greenish light from the lanterns lit up a shadowed figure. This man was obviously not affected by the freezing-ness of the snowflakes drifting down as he only wore a simple emerald cloak over his dark green woollen cardigan and trousers. However it matches up quite well with the look of the alley.

"It is obvious to me that you are not in a great mood, am I right?" A second voice said. This one was more warming than the last, more penetrating as well, and with a purer old English accent.

"My cousin was killed last Friday, thanks to those Muggles." the emerald person said bitterly.

"Never heard of him." The second person said as he shivered with cold. He wasn't wearing an awful lot either.

"Her." The first corrected.

"I don't suppose that's why you've called me, to cry about your sister?"

"Ricky we've got to act!"

"Oh, Sally, when are we not acting?"

"I! AM! NOT! CALLED! SALLY!" The other one hollered under his breath, it was clear from the quietness of the conversation that none of them wanted to be heard.

"Oh please chill, don't be so pathetic," Ricky teased with a laugh.

"Godric Gryffindor, will you please start to take this seriously! We've got too much to loose, we are the hope of our kind!"

"I know, Salazar," Ricky said, losing the jolliness at the mention of his full name, "How can I not? I've seen too much to be innocent again."

"Oh Godric!" Salazar sighed.

"It'll be OK, Sally, it'll be OK.." He paused and looked at his friend, as if waiting for him to fight back, but this time Salazar did not react at all to being called Sally. Godric went on, "Nice chat we've had tonight, I'll see you around." and without waiting for an answer, he turned around and swished his cloak. He was gone. Salazar did the same thing with a sigh.

The snow continued to fall in the dark alley, covering up the footprints of the two cloaked men. The flame in the green lanterns burnt silently and still, giving a flicker from time to time. Nothing in this alley suggested that anyone came near it. Miles away, Godric Gryffindor lay in his bed at home, it was a simple wooden one, he turned over what Salazar said. "Salazar was right," he murmured, "We got to get acting… We got to save our kind… "

But, how?


	2. Chapter 1

【Chapter One: Execution】

"Witch!"

"Burn her!"

The empty area on the old market place rattled with excitement, the two wooden pillars had a young girl tied to it each. The left had drifting, long black hair, a pair of cold black eyes and a severe expression on her face. The girl to the right, however, had golden curly hair that spirals down to her chin, she was blinking naughtily at the crowd.

"Ahh… What a pity." Godric said, he and Salazar had gotten to the front of the crowd about five minutes ago, "If it wasn't they were being executed, I might have gotten one of them as my girlfriend~" he laughed, Godric can always turn everything into some sort of jokes, if he wanted to. "Which one is your type, left or right? Salazar?"

"Cut it out Ricky." Salazar told him off.

The crowd continued to make rows. The executer lit the two pillars, the two girls were immediately swallowed by the fire without a sound. When the fire slowed down and was finally put off, the burnt pillar had nothing on it. No ashes, no bodies, no gas, nothing.

"It's over?"

"Just like that?"

"Boring, I expected screaming."

The crowd disappeared into corners of the village, revealing two young girls standing on the dirt road. Godric and Salazar walked over.

"What do you think you're doing, not being careful and getting caught?" Salazar hollered with anger, searching for words to say next.

"What we do is nothing for you to care about, tufty!" The black haired girl said coldly, the blonde girl chuckled.

Salazar looked furiously at Godric, who shrugged. So he fought back.

"Nothing for me to care about! Nothing for me to care about! Well I tell you now I've got to care! This isn't just about you, you are risking our whole race here. This is pathetic, so imat-"

"Want to have afternoon tea at my place, the two of you ladies?" Salazar was most unpleased that he was interrupt by the invitation from Godric.

"My pleasure!" The blonde girl accepted, her pretty brown eyes twinkled enthusiastically.

"Where is it, anyway?" The black haired girl asked coldly.

"Ivan's Hollows"

"Rowie… " the blonde girl turned to her friend.

"Fine… For heaven's sake Helga" She then swished her cloak and vanished.

Helga chuckled again and muttered "Ivan's Hollow", the next second she went with a tiny 'pop'

Godric turned to Salazar, "Salazar… "

"Ain't got anything better to do… " Salazar's face split into a rare grin as he disappeared out of thin air along with his friend.


End file.
